Rainbow Cake
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Sequel 'Pediophobic, Not'. "Warna-warnanya cerah, bikin semangat juga pas ngelihatnya, un! Rasanya juga enak; ada rasa buahnya juga di warna-warna tertentu, un! Aku paling suka yang bagian merah—rasanya kayak ce…"/"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjut ngomong aja, aku lagi mikir mau beli apa sekarang." - Implied-gombal!Sasori inside. TsunDeidara in action. Oneshot.


Deidara bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pramusaji di toko dekat kampus dan menyukai pekerjaannya. Ia menyukai harumnya aroma roti yang baru dipanggang. Ia juga suka tampilan aneka _cake_ yang ditata di rak _display_ ; mulai dari kue tart biasa dalam aneka ukuran sampai _velvet cake_ , tampilannya menggugah selera dan menarik meski hanya untuk dipandang. Tokonya memang tidak bisa dibilang besar, tetapi Deidara menikmati tiap waktu yang ia habiskan di sana. Suasananya nyaman dan mengundang senyum di wajah.

Yah, setidaknya, sampai ia melihat helaian warna merah dan sepasang mata coklat yang menatapnya tiis dari posnya di meja kasir. Deidara hanya bisa memicingkan mata, meratapi nasibnya harus bertemu Sasori lagi setelah terakhir kali mampir ke toko keluarga si _redhead_ dan berakhir mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Deidara merasa dirinya dikutuk oleh boneka pilihan Sasori untuk adik sepupunya.

"…selamat datang di Akatsuki Café & Bakery, un. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" diucapkan dengan nada super datar dan ekspresi tak kalah datar. Dinginnya membuat rekan kerja Deidara yang kebetulan lewat berjingkat kaget dan ambil langkah seribu dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sasori memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap deretan cake dan roti di rak yang tersedia dengan penuh minat. "Kuenya kelihatan enak," komentar Sasori pelan. Deidara mengangkat dagu, tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Tentu saja enak, un! Semua yang ada di sini rasanya dijamin enak, un!" ucapnya bangga, tak peduli tatapan 'oh-my-god _-ini-anak-satu-kumat-lagi_ ' yang dilemparkan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang masih lalu lalang keluar masuk dapur.

Si _oyaji_ berwajah _baby face_ bersenandung sambil terus memperhatikan rak _display_. "Cake apa yang paling enak dari semua cake ini, menurutmu?"

Alis pirang naik satu. "Preferensi pribadi atau minat pengunjung kebanyakan, un?"

"Preferensi pribadi; aku bisa lihat sendiri kebanyakan orang pesan apa," sahut Sasori, masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari deretan _cake_ yang terpajang di _display_. Deidara menimbang-nimbang sejenak; ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, masih belum banyak pelanggan mengunjungi kafe. Tidak apa-apa 'kan ya, kalau mengobrol saat kerja selama tidak membuat pelanggan lain menunggu?

"Kalau menurutku sih, rainbow cake, un!"

"Rainbow cake?"

Deidara mengangguk semangat. "Warna-warnanya cerah, bikin semangat juga pas ngelihatnya, un! Rasanya juga enak; ada rasa buahnya juga di warna-warna tertentu, un! Aku paling suka yang bagian merah—rasanya kayak ce…" Suku kata 'ri' tidak sempat diucapkan, apalagi tambahan 'un' yang selalu menghiasi ekor kalimat Deidara tiap waktu. Pipi Deidara sudah keburu terbakar begitu menyadari Sasori sedang memainkan helaian poninya. Poninya yang berwarna _merah_.

Mata coklat berkedip heran (Deidara yakin seratus persen Sasori sedang tertawa laknat dalam hati—lihat saja betapa palsunya keheranan itu!). "Kenapa berhenti? Lanjut ngomong aja, aku lagi mikir mau beli apa sekarang."

Ada tawa tertahan dari arah dapur. Konan sedang menertawakannya, Deidara tahu itu. Setengah kesal, si pirang melanjutkan, "Pokoknya, aku suka rainbow cake, un! Warnanya enak dilihat, rasanya enak dimakan, un! Cepetan mutusin mau beli apa! Bosen sendiri nih ngeliatin orang bingung mau beli apa, un!"

Kali ini Hidan yang tertawa nista. Asalnya dari ruang ganti karyawan. Beberapa pengunjung yang sudah hadir sejak sebelum Sasori muncul di depan meja kasir ikut bisik-bisik; salah satunya bahkan tertawa geli melihat tingkah Deidara. Tentu saja, Deidara tidak suka ditertawakan. Kalau Sasori tidak segera menyebutkan pesanannya detik itu juga, mungkin Deidara sudah akan meledak di tempat dan membuat dirinya dimarahi Nagato karena mengusik kenyamanan toko.

Deidara salah mengira kalau wajahnya tidak bisa memerah lebih dari sekarang. Amat sangat salah.

"Satu rainbow cake untuk dibawa pulang, kalau begitu."

Karena saat Sasori menerima bingkisan berisi _cake_ sewarna pelangi itu dari dirinya, _menyeringai lebar_ , dan berkata, "Aku lebih suka lapisan yang kuning; warnanya kayak matahari yang selalu bikin hari cerah," lalu melenggang pergi (iya, melenggang—mustahil langkahnya yang tidak biasa dan lebih mirip langkah penari itu bisa dibilang 'melangkah pergi') setelah terkekeh di depan meja kasir, Deidara harus menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke dapur dan membenamkan wajah di wastafel terdekat. Suaranya juga mendadak memutuskan untuk mengepak koper dan bersembunyi entah dimana. _Sialan sialan sialan!_

Baru saat Sasori akan membuka pintu, ia kembali menemukan suaranya dan berteriak spontan, "Cuma anak-anak yang mikir warna matahari kuning, un!"

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Hanya lalu lalang dari luar toko yang mengisi keheningan ini, juga engahan napas Deidara—sejak kapan napasnya terengah-engah begini?

Sasori tidak jadi membuka pintu. Ia menoleh ke arah Deidara, seringaiannya sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan membalas datar, "Matahariku warnanya kuning, kok," sebelum balik badan dan melangkah keluar toko.

 _Krik krik krik_. Darimana asalnya suara jangkrik pengisi keheningan _awkward_ ini?

 _Tap tap tap tap_ —Deidara masih setengah mematung di tempat sampai tidak mendengar suara langkah yang menghampirinya. Milik seorang gadis berambut biru yang merangkul pundaknya erat, juga seorang pemuda berambut oranye anti-gravitasi yang menepuk puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Yahiko dan Konan, siapa lagi?

"Deidara, aku enggak nyangka seleramu ternyata daun tua…"

Satu komentar dari Yahiko sudah cukup membuat Deidara tersadar dari 'ngowoh'-nya.

Dan langsung menghadiahi Yahiko dengan pukulan telak di dagu.

"SELERAKU BUKAN DAUN TUA, YAHIKO SIALAN!"

(sekali lagi, harap diperhatikan: rona merah di wajahnya ini bukan karena malu berat atau apa, tetapi karena marah mendengar komentar Yahiko barusan—camkan itu!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

…kok saya ngerasa ini kurang fluffy ketimbang yang sebelumnya, ya? /headdesk Lebih garing juga yang ini… Saya nulis fic ini dua kali; yang pertama enggak pake Sasori ngegombal, yang kedua yang ini. Tapi rasanya yang ini kok gak bikin sreg ya…

Anyway, makasih bagi yang udah ngereview fic-fic saya lainnya! Terutama prequel fic ini, 'Pediophobic, Not'! Makasih banyak udah baca dan review! /headbow RnR juga ditunggu buat yang ini, ya! /PLAK Makasih lagi semuanya~!


End file.
